Kage
Akodo Kage was one of the most beloved sensei of the Lion Clan, and taught many heroes including Akodo Toturi. Kage was a Kolat Master and after he faked his death, cutting his Lion lineage, becoming Kage. Early Years Kage was born to a lesser noble and was one of the families many children. He lived in relative peace in the inner Lion lands throughout his childhood, and attended the Akodo Bushi School when he came of age. He mastered kenjutsu quickly, and became the senior student (sempai) to the Master of the school. As a youth, he served in the Emperors personal guard, as well as the Akodo family army, to which he entered as an officer due to his expectional performance at the Bushi school. Kage served in the Imperial Guard after being invited to join by the Emperor himself, and quickly made a name for himself over many battles. He also served as an Imperial Magistrate within Otosan Uchi. Marriage At the age of 32, Kage was invited to marry the Emperor's cousin, Hantei Arumihime, and it was said among the courts that if Hantei XXXVIII did not produce an heir before his death, Kage would assume the Throne. Five years later, the Emperor's son celebrated his second birthday, and shortly after Arumihime died of the plague. Kage was striken with grief, and he never remarried. Secret Plot Many believed that Kage never remarried because of the grief caused by his wife's passing, but that was merely what he wanted Rokugan to think. Kage was actually behind his wife's death when their marriage became a hindrance to the Kolat's goals. The marriage of Arumihime to Kage was a means of bringing a Kolat member to the throne. While Hantei XXXVIII was childless, marriage to Arumihime opened the chance for Kage to ascend to the Emerald Throne on the Emperor's death. Once the Hantei's heir survived past the requisite waiting period, marriage was no longer a benefit but a hindrance. The heir's direct line of inheritance removed any chance of ascending the throne and the marriage kept Kage under too much royal scrutiny to allow him to oversee the Kolat's goals. Serendipitously, an outbreak of the plague occurred at the same time that the heir was celebrating his 2nd birthday. Unfortunately, Arumihime contracted the disease at the same time. Kage demanded to remain at his wife's bedside despite the risk of contracting the plague, but Arumihime refused. She could not stand the thought of her beloved husband possibly catching the disease killing her and passing into Yomi before his time. She died alone and sequestered. Kage became the grief stricken husband, who was praised for his love for his wife, even risking the plague to be with her. His stature increased further in the eyes of all. The only cost, which was expensive, was the purchase and transport of a poison from the Burning Sands which had many symptoms reminiscent of the plague. With his unloved wife's death and Kage was free once more to pursue the Kolat's goals while being honored even further. Eye on Toturi After his wife passed onto Yomi, Kage began to meditate and study the Tao, retreating to monasteries for periods of time. It was at one monastery that he learned of the presence of the Lion Clan Champion's first-born son - Akodo Toturi. After learning of the boy and his story, Kage took more time to visit and teach Toturi the basics of bushido and kenjutsu. When Kage was summoned back to the Akodo family lands, he asked the Champion for a once in a lifetime boon - for Toturi to be recalled so Kage could continue tutoring him. His boon was refused, even when the old champion died - and Akodo Arasou inherited, over Kage's protests. Revered Sensei Kage was a renowned sensei, having taught many notable people including Matsu Hiroru , Shiba Tsukune, Clan Letter to the Phoenix #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) and Akodo Toturi. Toturi's tutelage Kage was one of the main sensei of Akodo Toturi, and even suggested Toturi should spend a summer in Unicorn lands in 1118. Way of the Unicorn, p. 16 Engineering the Doom of Hantei Kage believed that Toturi held the key to unseating the Emperor. By placing Toturi in the right place at the right time, Kage planned to engineer his dishonor, and as the last of his family line accomplishing the ancient prophecy. The Merchant's Guide to Rokugan, p. 85 Hiroru's tutelage Hiroru had a complicated relationship with Kage. Kage used his influence to lure the boy away from the Matsu school, and spent seven years training him as a kolat. Kage took great care to not reveal who he really worked for, instead couching the kolat philosophy in terms a Lion could accept. Hiroru completed several missions successfully, even though he had no idea whom he served. Kage ordered Hiroru to begin a romantic liasion with Doji Kuwanan's bethroded, Shiba Nosuriko, which resulted in the suicide of Norusiko the day before her wedding. Shocked, Hiroru confronted his master and fled. The Merchant's Guide to Rokugan, pp. 85-86 Akodo name Following the Scorpion Coup in 1123, the Akodo family were disbanded for what the new Emperor Hantei XXXIX percieved to be a failure of duty to the recently assassinated Emperor. All but Kage were stripped of their name. Scorpion Clan Coup, Scrolls 1-3 Clan War In 1127, when Toturi the Black was not allowed to cross the Beiden Pass by Unicorn forces, Kage assured Toturi that his army would be provided safe haven in Lion homeland. Clan Letter to the Toturi's Army #3 (Imperial Herald v1 #3) They aid was a ruse, as Kage sought the destruction of Toturi's Army. Disruptions Toturi attempted to move his forces through Lion territory to aid the Crane Clan. Because of his messages to Kage, Empress Kachiko was fully aware of his position and movements. Every time Toturi made a maneuver, the Lion general Ikoma Tsanuri cut him off. The Story So Far: Forbidden Knowledge (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Moving against the Crab Later in the year Kachiko informed Kage that the Crab planned to invade Otosan Uchi by sea. Kage informed Matsu Tsuko, who moved her armies out of Crane territory to the north where she could protect the capital. Supposed Death In 1127 Kage was found with a dagger through his heart in Shiro Akodo. Shioda (Fire and Shadow Foil Chase Cards flavor) In truth Kage had only faked his death, having become tired of Bayushi Kachiko's blackmail over his position within the Kolat. Kage fled to the Hidden Temple. Time of the Void, p. 53 Legacy of Disgrace Shortly before of the Second Day of Thunder in 1128,Hidden Temple Clan Letter to Toturi's Army #4 (Imperial Herald v1 #4) in response to his "death", Kage was revealed to the Empire as a Master Kolat, to disgrace and dishonor his Clan,Promo flyer (Anvil of Despair) Kolat Master In fact, Kage had faked his death. Little known to those who so admired him, Kage was a member of the Kolat, and one of that sect's Ten Masters. The Masters had the trust of the Lion Daimyo, the might of the Unicorn Clan, and hundreds of other agents to do their bidding. In many ways, the goals of the Kolat were met when Kage's former pupil, Toturi, became Emperor Toturi I following the Second Day of Thunder. Hidden Emperor After Toturi I was kidnapped Kage held a kolat meeting in Otosan Uchi, engineering further manipulations of the Great Clans. The Lion Clan was marching toward the Crab Clan while Yoritomo was marching to the Imperial City. Kage thought to divert the Mantis by subtley suggesting he occupy Phoenix lands, giving free access to the empty Imperial Throne to a Kolat member. Shortly after the meeting Kage killed the kolat monk Taro, because he had became expendable. Taro had been followed by Doji Shizue to the meeting, and had hidden in the shadowsand listened in. Shizue had actually been lured there by Kage, who allowed her to hear what he wanted her to hear. Rulebook Story (Hidden Emperor 5) Asahina Dorai Kage was the sensei of Asahina Dorai one of his most promising students. He taught him in mind communication but Kage felt the Asahina would not match the skills of Hiroru. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee In 1132 Kage believed it was the time for Dorai to fake his death. First, he had to take a new master, who would be his supposed killer later. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Madness of Toturi In a secret meeting at night of Hiroru and Ginawa with Doji Shizue, Kage and Dorai appeared. Kage had manipulated Shizue to be near his preferred student Hiroru. Kage used gaijin words to force Shizue, a Sleeper Agent, to stab two times Hiroru in the back. Kage lobbied to retrieve Hiroru again under his tutelage, to become his succesor. Ginawa did not allow it and managed to kill the second kolat, but Imperial Guards lead by Toku arrived in time to think Ginawa was a murderer. Rulebook Story (Pearl), by Ree Soesbee Kage fled with Shizue, while Ginawa was apprehended by Toku for murder. Rulebook Story (Honor Bound), by Ree Soesbee Hidden Temple Kage came with Shizue to the Hidden Temple. Shizue had been tortured by the kolat when child, and "used" as a geisha by Kage himself. She was put under the control of Chinoko while the kolat masters were seeing the Assault of Otosan Uchi with the Oni's Eye. Kage knew that Hiroru had been traveled to the Valley of Shadows toward Volturnum, and he was confident to return him again into the kolat organization. Rulebook Story (Ambition's Debt) Encounter with the Grey Crane Kage was faced by the Grey Crane, another man who also had faked his death. Ninja Tricks (Dark Journey Home flavor) The kolat had stolen the Tao of Shinsei, including the New Tao, and Toshimoko tried to recover the records, but was wounded. Clan Letter to the Brotherhood of Shinsei #8 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) Tao of Shinsei Kage's plan was to protect the Tao from the Shadow, that was destroying other important historical records, Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 23 and to revise the Tao, changing bits to suit it with the kolat philosophy, Ikudai (Siege of Sleeping Mountain flavor) but others disagreed. The Tao was eventually stolen by a kolat agent and Goju Adorai sent his minions against the responsible, killing him and the scrolls he carried were presume dlost. Half of the Tao had already been passed to the kolat monk Ikudaiu, Hidden Emperor, p. 65 who betrayed his masters and delivered the ramaining Tao to Daidoji Rekai. Shadows, by Shawn Carman War of Shadow Kage was in a unique position at the time the War Against Shadow broke out, as the Kolat had been aware of the Lying Darkness for some time. His crystal weapon stockpiles saved many lives during the following conflict. Death The details of Kage's eventual demise remain a mystery. Some believe that he might still be alive and active as Master Tiger of the Kolat, though he would be in his nineties. External Links * Akodo Kage (Pre-Imperial) * Akodo Kage Exp (Anvil of Despair) * Kage Exp2 (Time of the Void) * Kage Exp3 (Dark Journey Home) * Kage Exp3 KYD (1000 Years of Darkness) * Kage Exp4 (Ambition's Debt) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Kolat Masters